A través de pequeños instantes
by jacque-kari
Summary: Porque lo he visto. No importa lo bien que una persona finja, y tú lo haces bien. Siempre hay momentos, pequeños instantes en que la máscara se descorre. Y pasas tanto tiempo en el restaurante que me diste tiempo suficiente para verlo. Al verdadero tú. [Reto para Genee en el foro Proyecto 1-8]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 ** _A través de pequeños instantes_**

 _Con mucho cariño para Genee_

 _¡Espero que te guste!_

* * *

 _"Freud decía que las coincidencias no existen;_

 _que cuando nos topamos con alguien de casualidad es porque ya lo habíamos visto antes con el rabillo del ojo y lo dejamos pasar,_

 _pero se quedó ahí, en nuestro subconsciente y no paramos hasta conseguirlo."_

* * *

—Oye, pelirroja.

Aquel llamado insolente hizo que la joven que permanecía de espaldas al dueño de tales palabras se volteara a mirarlo con sorpresa.

Efectivamente su cabello era pelirrojo, pero no conocía a su interlocutor como para que él se tomara la confianza de llamarla de ese modo. O bien sí lo conocía, decidió en cuanto sus ojos chocaron con la figura de un cliente frecuente del restaurante en el que llevaba trabajando más de un año.

Cabello desgreñado, ojos profundamente cafés y sonrisa socarrona, todo lo cual combinaba muy bien con la chaqueta de cuero, jeans desgastados y esa actitud de rebelde que siempre llevaba consigo. Sí que le conocía.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? —preguntó mientras presionaba la pequeña libreta en que apuntaba los pedidos contra su regazo y erguía la espalda, adquiriendo por instinto la postura profesional que siempre procuraba mantener.

—Yo tenía razón, eres Takenouchi-san, ¿no? —A pesar de la pregunta, sus ojos estaban sobre la placa que señalaba el nombre de la chica al costado derecho de su blusa, por lo que ella no consideró necesario responder.

—¿Desea alguna cosa en especial? Si quiere puede sentarse y tomaré enseguida su pedido. —Le había atendido cientos de veces antes, pero podía apostar que hasta ese día él ni siquiera sabía que trabajaba allí.

—La verdad no estoy aquí para comer ni beber nada.

—¿Y entonces? —Alzó las cejas con extrañeza, si acaso sintiendo una pequeña inquietud surgir en su estómago.

¿Qué podría querer? Sus pensamientos daban vueltas y vueltas en busca de una respuesta coherente sin hallar ninguna. Salvo, tal vez...

—Creo que encontré algo que le pertenece —confesó él, exhibiendo frente a sus ojos una libreta mediana en cuya portada, tapizada de pájaros de diversos tonos pastel, alcanzaba a distinguirse en una esquina el nombre de su dueña: Takenouchi S.

La chica abrió la boca, reconociéndola al instante, y sintió que los colores se le escapaban del rostro. Por largo rato, o lo que ella sintió que fue un largo rato, permaneció con los ojos fijos en la libreta, con una mirada aterrada, sin saber qué hacer o decir a continuación.

¿La habría abierto?, fue la primera pregunta que la acució.

Seguro que sí.

De lo contrario por qué iba a estar alargando tanto el momento si solo pretendía devolverle una pertenencia sin importancia aparente. Sin embargo, tampoco era que le estuviera reprochando nada o preguntando por su contenido, así que haciendo tripas corazón, pasó saliva y alzó la mirada hacia él, intentando parecer lo más serena posible.

—En efecto, es mía. Creí que la había perdido. Le agradezco que me la trajera —dijo lo más cortésmente que pudo y extendió una mano para recuperarla, pero en cuanto lo hizo el chico dio un paso hacia atrás para esquivarla, causando que los dedos de la muchacha terminaran cerrándose en torno a la nada.

—Verá... no soy de los que va husmeando en las cosas ajenas, ¿sabe? —comentó el chico con deliberada lentitud—. La encontré de casualidad el otro día. No era mi intención ver su contenido, pero...por accidente terminé viéndolo de todas formas. Y encontré algo muy curioso...

Para ese entonces la chica estaba tan pálida que él estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada. No es como si fuera a acusarla de ser una psicópata o algo semejante. Una acosadora, tal vez sí, ¿pero psicópata? No necesitaba conocerla para darse cuenta de que parecía ser de ese tipo de chicas que no matarían ni a una mosca.

—Y-yo...puedo explicarlo, en realidad...

—¡Takenouchi! —llamó su jefe desde el mesón—. Los pedidos no van a tomarse solos.

La pelirroja parpadeó, viéndose repentinamente perdida como si acabara de recordar dónde se encontraba.

Sus ojos vagaron desde el castaño frente a ella hacia los clientes que acababan de entrar, luego a su jefe y por último volvieron al castaño. Entreabrió los labios para decir alguna cosa, probablemente excusarse, pero a él le dio un poco de lastima por lo que decidió interceder a su favor.

—Está bien. Tiene trabajo que hacer. Podemos hablarlo luego.

—Se lo agradezco, yo... solo puedo decirle que no es lo que parece.

—Vale. Esperaré a que acabe su turno, ¿puede ser?

Los afligidos ojos de la muchacha volvieron a esbozar una mirada llena de inquietud.

—P-pero...acabo de empezar hace una hora, falta mucho para que termine —replicó extrañada.

—No me importa, tengo tiempo —contestó él con una sonrisa descarada y fue a sentarse en una mesa ubicada en uno de los rincones del pequeño local, desde donde la observó con atención las cinco horas que hicieron falta para que ella quedara libre.

En el intertanto, la misma chica tuvo que ir a decirle, a pedido de su propio jefe, que si quería quedarse necesitaba ordenar algo de la carta, y por supuesto también llevarle su pedido, el cual ni siquiera se molestó en apuntar en su libreta y aun así depositó frente a él al cabo de diez minutos sin fallar en ningún detalle, lo que parecía toda una proeza considerando la cantidad de comida que ordenó.

Si bien él solía pasar mucho tiempo allí con sus amigos, era la primera vez que notaba a aquella chica pelirroja, aunque su subconsciente le decía que llevaba trabajando un tiempo considerable en ese restaurante.

¿Por qué nunca le prestó atención antes? No estaba seguro, pero lo cierto es que mientras la esperaba, espiarla abiertamente hasta lograr que sus movimientos ágiles se volvieran torpes y nerviosos le produjo especial satisfacción.

A nadie podía parecerle del todo mal tener una especie de admiradora secreta, o lo que sea que ella fuese.

* * *

A Taichi lo conoció un día de abril, aunque tal vez decir que lo conoció sería errado. Sus caminos se cruzaron, coincidieron por un breve instante y luego pasaron por el lado del otro; él para dirigirse a la mesa donde lo aguardaban sus amigos y ella probablemente para tomar alguna orden. Así fue desde el principio. Solo dos personas coincidiendo por azar sin reparar especialmente en el otro.

Ella había comenzado a trabajar hace una semana y se concentraba más que nada en apuntar bien los pedidos para no cometer ningún error y lograr adaptarse cuanto antes a ese trabajo. Aparte de ella había otros nueve camareros y sabía que con todo el movimiento que había normalmente, no habría pocas personas interesadas en ocupar su lugar; así lo comprobó el día que fue a su entrevista y los nervios casi la hicieron salir huyendo al encontrarse con otros veinte postulantes para la única vacante disponible.

Por fortuna logró conseguir el trabajo sin demasiado problema y durante sus primeras semanas se dedicó con ahínco a demostrarle a su jefe lo interesada que estaba en mantenerlo y lo rápida que era aprendiendo.

Cursaba segundo año de Diseño Gráfico y su madre ya le había dicho que no pensaba seguir ayudándola con sus gastos, por lo que era imperioso asegurarse una fuente de ingresos estable.

—Pensé que era un capricho, que se te pasaría después del primer trimestre o a lo sumo el segundo, pero si piensas seguir con esta tontería, no voy a apoyarte —fueron sus palabras exactas.

Y si bien se sintió herida y enfadada por su actitud, cuando reflexionó mejor al respecto decidió que tal vez fuera mejor así. Tal vez era tiempo de independizarse, pues al fin y al cabo nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con su progenitora y a veces la relación entre ambas se volvía tan fría que no creía llegar a extrañarla si se mudara a vivir sola. Algo le decía que incluso las cosas podrían mejorar si lo hacía.

En cualquier caso, no se permitía pensar demasiado en ello de momento. Primero necesitaba afianzarse en su trabajo y ya luego iría viendo según las cartas se le fueran presentando. Nunca había sido una soñadora empedernida; es más, su amiga Mimi solía decirle que vivía con los pies demasiado adheridos a la tierra, pero ella no lo veía como un defecto, sino como una virtud. Le servía para observar y analizar todo con claridad, sin hacerse ilusiones en vano ni olvidarse de que todo en la vida se conseguía trabajando duro. Aquel era uno de sus lemas más fuertes y arraigados.

Cuando cumplió un mes de trabajo por fin pudo respirar tranquila. A pesar de que seguía estando a prueba, se llevaba bien con sus compañeros y su jefe se mostraba conforme con su desempeño. Se trataba de un hombre de unos cuarenta años bastante estricto, pero también comprensivo y que ante todo reconocía el esfuerzo de sus trabajadores, por lo que le caía bien y lo respetaba. Todo estaba marchando incluso mejor de lo que habría esperado, sensación que se acentuó tras recibir su primer pago.

La universidad todavía no le demandaba demasiado tiempo ni esfuerzo, así que fue más o menos por esa fecha cuando comenzó a percatarse de varias cosas, entre ellas que la mayoría de sus clientes eran estudiantes de una universidad cercana y que la mayoría de las caras que veía a diario se iban repitiendo a lo largo de la semana. No era extraño considerando que a pesar de existir varios locales de comida en las inmediaciones, en el que Sora trabajaba se percibía un ambiente más acogedor y menos comercial que en otros, haciendo de este el favorito de los clientes una vez que probaban la experiencia.

A veces, cuando había algún tiempo muerto (y siempre que su jefe no estuviera cerca), se sentaba a una mesa y garabateaba dibujos en una libreta que siempre traía consigo. Retrataba el local, a los demás trabajadores, a las personas que iban entrando o lo que viera en las calles a través del ventanal.

Fue precisamente así, haciendo algo solo por matar el tiempo, que le surgió la idea de hacer una novela. Las letras nunca habían sido lo suyo. No consideraba que se le diera mal, pero dado la carrera que estudiaba era esperable que le gustara más dibujar, y le encantaba, siempre lo había hecho, solo que unido a su rutina diaria en la cafetería, comenzó a pensar que sería interesante retratar en una novela gráfica la forma en que las vidas de tantos desconocidos convergían a diario sin llega a tocarse por el solo hecho de comer en el mismo lugar.

No tenía claro qué quería exactamente contar, pero la sensación estaba ahí y pujaba cada vez más fuerte por salir y derramarse en el papel, tanto que en ocasiones se distraía más de la cuenta.

Justo uno de esos días en los que se había sumergido en su pasatiempo, la campanilla de la puerta la sobresaltó y se apresuró a levantarse para atender a los recién llegados, todavía con la cabeza un poco metida en lo que dibujaba hasta hace un momento atrás. Fue tal vez por eso que en el apuro de retomar su trabajo terminó tropezando con un chico. Solo se chocaron los hombros y ambos soltaron una disculpa a la par sin mirarse, al menos en principio.

Pero luego ella se volvió para seguirlo con la mirada y lo reconoció. Lo había visto un par de veces antes. No dudaba que incluso más de las que podía recordar. Siempre iba con su grupo de amigos, que cuando eran más se conformaba de unas doce personas y cuando eran menos de al menos unas seis. Nunca lo había visto solo hasta ese momento ni llegó a hacerlo después sino hasta el día en que se presentó frente a ella para regresarle su libreta.

A simple vista era fácil imaginar el tipo de persona que debía ser. El típico chico popular y frívolo que traía vueltas locas a las chicas a su alrededor y montaba en una motocicleta solo para demostrar lo rudo que era. Ella no tardó ni diez segundos en llegar a esa conclusión, pero se sorprendió cuando comprobó el mismo día que no erró en nada.

Ahora que aquel chico por alguna razón había caído bajo su radar, no perdió oportunidad se observarlo de lejos ni tampoco cuando con ayuda de una compañera les llevó su enorme pedido. Eran el grupo más ruidoso del lugar. Hablaban un montón, pero por sobre todo reían, y de alguna manera la energía parecía concentrarse en ese chico de cabello castaño alborotado, quien casi siempre resultaba ser el que soltaba las bromas o comentarios ingeniosos que hacían carcajearse al resto.

Vestía una chaqueta de cuero y las chicas que estaban con él parecían suspirar casi de manera exagerada para ser notadas. Cuando horas más tarde abandonaron el lugar, vio a través del ventanal que se montaba en una moto con otro chico rubio y se iban.

Sí, a simple vista era fácil hacerse una idea del tipo de persona que debía ser, pero no del que necesariamente era, porque si bien cumplía con todos los requisitos para caer dentro del prototipo que ella imaginó para él, a partir de ese día y los que fueron sucediéndose con una velocidad asombrosa desde aquel punto que marcó un inicio imaginario entre ellos, la chica fue capaz de notar en pequeños detalles que no calzaba del todo con la apresurada idea que se formó en su cabeza.

Era amigable y gracioso, nadie podría negarlo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no reía. Ese fue el primer detalle que notó y la desconcertó. Mientras parecía disfrutar de hacer reír a sus amigos o simplemente tener una predisposición natural a amenizar el ambiente a su alrededor, las sonrisas que esbozaba solían ser silenciosas. Como siempre estaba en grupo, ella dudaba que alguno de sus acompañantes lo notara con todo el barullo que armaban, y las pocas veces que lo escuchó reír su risa adquiría un tono falso. No, falso no. Simplemente desganado. Un poco forzado, como si no sintiera de verdad la risa o no quisiera sentirla.

A aquello con el paso del tiempo se le fue sumando que muchas veces mostraba una expresión taciturna que parecía anunciar que en realidad tenía la mente en otro lado; que, a diferencia de sus amigos, nunca se había mostrado particularmente interesado en alguna chica, pues coqueteaba con ellas (aunque por cómo era podía hasta considerarse que coqueteaba con todo el mundo), pero nunca se propasaba ni trataba a ninguna como una posible novia; y por último que casi siempre se iba solo, y cuando no, lo hacía con el mismo chico rubio que lo vio marcharse la primera vez.

Apariencia. Mientras más lo observaba, más se convencía de que todo eran apariencias y que si solo tirara un poco de su piel esta cedería y se encontraría a alguien completamente diferente debajo.

Muchas veces se sorprendió pensando tal cosa para enseguida reprenderse por ello. Era una idea rara, rarísima.

No entendía el afán que tenía por analizar a aquel chico del que ni siquiera sabía su nombre, aunque según había oído se apellidaba Yagami. Pero mientras más se obsesionaba, más necesario se le fue haciendo buscar una forma de deshacerse de todas esas ideas.

Pensó en presentarse, inventarle a salir o algo, pero no llegó a decidirse. Primero porque no era la clase de chica que fuera por ahí invitando a cualquier desconocido a una cita, y segundo porque la idea no la satisfacía del todo.

Lo que quería, lo que de verdad añoraba, era conocerlo en serio, sin embargo, no creía que lograra tal propósito coqueteando con él.

Durante varios días se debatió al respecto hasta que un día la respuesta vino sola. Se encontraba en una de las mesas más apartadas, bosquejando figuras en su libreta como era su costumbre, cuando de repente empezó a darle forma a un rostro, un rostro común y corriente que podía pertenecer a cualquier persona, ya fuera cliente, trabajador o incluso alguien inventado, al menos hasta que los rasgos se fueron haciendo más y más específicos.

No lo hizo de manera consciente. Simplemente las líneas y curvas fueron encajando hasta que terminó con un rostro sumamente familiar frente a sus ojos. El cabello desordenado, los ojos profundos y la mueca divertida no podían engañarla; era él. Y como si lo hubiera atraído con el pensamiento, justo en ese momento Yagami entró a la cafetería seguido de su grupo habitual de amigos y el usual coro de risas llenó el ambiente. Ese día incluso parecían ser más de doce personas y él en ningún momento la miró, pero por si acaso cerró la libreta a toda prisa y la guardó en su casillero bajo llave.

* * *

Nunca un turno se le había hecho tan largo, pero trabajar bajo el escrutinio constante de alguien era todo menos cómodo. Ni siquiera durante sus primeros meses en la cafetería se sintió de esa manera, y es que su jefe no la observaba con esa sonrisa divertida que lo hacía Yagami, como si quisiera ponerla nerviosa a propósito.

En más de una oportunidad pensó en acercarse y pedirle que dejara de mirarla; quizá incluso preguntarle si podían verse otro día, pero no se sentía con la moral suficiente para hacerlo.

¿Qué podía decir ella que se había pasado tanto tiempo mirándolo a hurtadillas para dibujarlo? Tal vez él solo intentaba vengarse, mostrarle lo incómodo que se sintió al descubrir que era el objeto de su atención.

Por todos los santos, ¿qué estaría pensando de ella? La pregunta se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza cual pelota que rebotara contra las paredes de su conciencia.

Cerca del final de su turno, tras haberse tropezado ya dos veces previamente, acabó por derramar una bebida sobre una clienta.

La voz se le trabó mientras intentaba dar con las palabras adecuadas para disculparse, paralizada frente a la mesa sin poder reaccionar para al menos enmendar su error. Pero la risa del castaño, nada disimulada cabe aclarar, logró cabrearla.

Por suerte la clienta en cuestión no era escandalosa y solo atinó a reaccionar un tanto consternada, porque de haber sido alguna de esas histéricas que nunca faltan, aquel episodio podría haber terminado muy mal.

—Lo siento mucho. —Se las arregló para decir al final haciendo una venia—. Por favor permítame traer algo para que se limpie y otra bebida por cuenta mía.

La muchacha, que tenía pinta de ser universitaria, asintió con la cabeza y Sora salió pitando de allí.

Luego de arreglar el pequeño contratiempo, volviendo a disculparse en el proceso, se quitó el delantal y fue a los camarines a cambiarse de ropa.

El chico la vio salir pocos minutos después de una puerta que estaba al costado del mesón con el cabello peinado, una polera naranja (que Mimi hubiera odiado), un jean sencillo y zapatillas deportivas.

Ella se lo encontró en la misma mesa que había utilizado durante todo ese tiempo (sobre la cual reposaba su libreta), prácticamente despatarrado sobre la silla, echado hacia atrás y de brazos cruzados. Antes habría considerado acercarse avergonzada y con cautela, pero si bien seguía estando avergonzada, lo cierto es que él había conseguido cabrearla un poco. Si quería probar un punto, no cabía duda de que se estaba pasando. Es por ello que en su lugar se acercó a pasos firmes y se detuvo frente a él sin mostrar enfado, aunque mortalmente seria.

Lo peor fue que tuvo que aguardar diez segundos a que él alzara perezosamente la mirada hacia la suya como si realmente no la hubiera notado acercándose.

—Antes de que diga cualquier cosa, no soy una acosadora ni nada parecido —soltó de golpe, y es que se había estado repitiendo lo mismo durante todo su turno.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle, así que las presionó más fuerte para intentar disimular el movimiento y las acercó a su propio cuerpo, sin embargo, él no mostró ninguna consideración ante su turbación, pues sonrió de manera relajada y procedió a responder con un tono que a ella le sonó a broma.

—Bien, porque esa iba a ser mi primera pregunta.

¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Aunque intentó encontrar la respuesta en su rostro no lo consiguió, por lo que, sin detenerse a pensarlo más de la cuenta como hubiera hecho en un día normal, se apresuró a descorrer la silla que estaba enfrente y sentarse en ella sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Entonces podemos pasar a la segunda. Terminemos con esto cuanto antes. Primero que todo permítame...

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —la interrumpió él, causando que frunciera el ceño contrariada.

—Sora —dijo al cabo de unos segundos.

—Significa cielo, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué edad tiene?

La expresión de Sora se turbó todavía más, como si no comprendiera hacia dónde quería llegar con el interrogatorio.

—¿Qué importancia...?

—No creo que esté en posición de contrainterrogarme, ¿o sí? Antes afirmó no ser una acosadora, pero quién asegura que me esté diciendo la verdad.

—Veintitrés —contestó ella a regañadientes, hundiendo un poco más las uñas en las palmas de su mano.

—Lo sospechaba, tenemos la misma edad. Vamos a tutearnos —sugirió, o más bien decidió, inclinándose hacia adelante para apoyar el mentón en sus manos y así de paso mirarla de más cerca.

—No creo que...

—¿Sora-san? —preguntó alguien de la nada, provocando que ambos chicos se volvieran a mirarla.

La persona en cuestión resultó ser una de las camareras que enrojeció al percibir sus miradas sobre ella. Tenía el cabello oscuro y largo recogido en una cola alta, gafas cuadradas y estaba ligeramente encorvada, al parecer producto de la vergüenza.

—Yo... etto... so-solo me preguntaba si ahora que terminó tu turno piensas ordenar algo con tu novio —dijo mientras sostenía su libreta de pedidos fuertemente apretada contra su estómago.

—¿Qué? Él no es mi novio —se apresuró a replicar Sora, intentando obviar la risita disimulada de su acompañante, a quien la confusión aparentemente le había divertido—. Y no, no creo que tardemos mucho, así que no ordenaremos nada. Gracias. Meiko-san.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Lamento la confusión —barbotó la muchacha, apresurándose a alejarse de ellos.

—A decir verdad... —dijo el castaño para atraer la atención de Sora nuevamente hacia él—, esperaba que me acompañaras a un lugar.

—¿Quién? ¿Yo? —preguntó, sin muestras de creerse que fuera una propuesta seria. ¿No eran dos desconocidos, al fin y al cabo?

—Sí, tú. Un lugar en el que podamos hablar más tranquilos y sin tanta gente alrededor. Relájate, no voy a llevarte a un sitio de mala muerte, si es lo que te preocupa. Lo digo por tu cara...

—Yo no... —intentó excusarse, fallando estrepitosamente en ello pues era consciente de que la idea de irse con un desconocido la asustaba y lo había dejado entrever en su rostro.

—Pensé que me conocías mejor —bromeó él—. Vamos, creo que me lo debes.

Sora se mordió el labio.

—No voy a hacer cada cosa que se te ocurra solo por lo que hice, ¿sabes? —Le pareció importante aclararlo.

—Vale. ¿Pero vienes?

—De acuerdo.

Inspiró profundo y se armó de valor para seguirlo hacia la salida del local, pero se encontró con el primer obstáculo apoyado contra una de las paredes laterales de este.

La brillante motocicleta del chico relucía bajo los rayos del sol mientras él se acercaba al vehículo y abría la pequeña maleta incorporada en la parte trasera para echar en ella la libreta de Sora y extraer un casco que extendió en su dirección.

Desde atrás y a una distancia prudente Sora había creído ver algo más en el interior, pero antes de que pudiera verificarlo él ya la había cerrado.

—Tómalo. Solo tengo uno y me parece mejor que lo uses tú.

La chica se acercó a pasos dudosos, aunque no tomó el casco.

—Nunca has montado en una de estas, ¿verdad? —prosiguió Taichi.

—¿Có-cómo podrías saberlo?

—No hay que ser un genio. Basta ver la cara que tienes, pero te aseguro que soy un conductor bastante bueno.

Sora se humedeció los labios y todavía con la duda pintada en su expresión extendió una mano para tomarlo.

Satisfecho, Taichi le sonrió y procedió a montarse en la motocicleta con la propiedad de quien llevaba tiempo haciéndolo.

—Espera —pidió ella antes de subirse—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso ahora?

—Es lo que suele preguntarse cuando dos personas se conocen, ¿no? Y, además, no voy a subirme en la moto de un extraño sin siquiera saber su nombre.

Taichi, a quien toda la situación seguía pareciéndole la mar de divertida, se inclinó y apoyó los codos sobre el volante con esa actitud despreocupada que siempre mostraba frente a sus amigos.

—Pero sí lo puedes dibujar, ¿eh? —se burló.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —replicó rápidamente, aunque su ceño volvió a fruncirse demostrando contrariedad—. Tú preguntaste mi nombre y te lo dije. Creo que es justo exigir lo mismo.

—No sé qué diferencia hará que sepas mi nombre, no es como que diga mucho de una persona, pero si te dejará más tranquila te lo diré. Taichi... Yagami Taichi y aunque no me lo esperaba, creo que para el final de la tarde el gusto habrá sido todo mío.

Azorada y sin entender muy bien a qué venía tal comentario, ella se acercó y se subió detrás de él, aferrándose a su cintura con fuerza.

Un minuto después, cuando la motocicleta arrancó, no tardó en comprobar que le había mentido. El modelo de su novela, a quien ahora podía llamar por su verdadero nombre, era todo menos un buen conductor.

* * *

Pasó varios días sin dibujar, asustada de que aquel chico volviera a aparecer en sus dibujos; su libreta la dejó en su casillero para evitar la tentación. Ni siquiera era consciente de lo mucho que lo había estado observando hasta que apareció en el papel y se dio cuenta de que conocía sus rasgos a cabalidad, fue por ello que sintió que lo más sensato era olvidar el asunto, volcarse en el trabajo y los estudios hasta que se olvidara del tema.

Su pequeño gran plan falló en un punto. Aunque no volvió a dibujarlo no se pudo olvidar de él. ¿Cómo olvidarse de alguien a quien veía prácticamente a diario lo quisiera o no?

Y por si fuera poco los dedos le cosquilleaban por dibujar algo. Necesitaba descargarse de algún modo, permitir que su mente viajara lejos por un momento. Siempre le había gustado leer, pero durante esos días no consiguió meterse de lleno en ningún libro, supuso que porque no era lo que realmente deseaba hacer y su mente lo sabía muy bien.

Sucumbió a las dos semanas. Era lunes y la clientela solía bajar a inicios de semana. Ese día salía a las seis, así que cerca del término de su turno se sentó en una esquina a dibujar a los pocos clientes que se dejaban ver por el lugar. Probablemente no habría más de diez personas. Una pareja arrumada en una esquina, tres hombres de traje que se veían muy serios, una chica que bebía sola un batido, ninguna persona que atrajera particularmente su atención. Tal vez fue por esa razón que resultó tan fácil concentrarse de nuevo en él.

Esta vez lo dibujó a detalle, casi como si quisiera obtener un retrato idéntico que fuera capaz de competir con una fotografía. Dio forma a su cabello casi hebra por hebra, rebuscando entre sus recuerdos la forma extraña de su peinado tan particular. Delineó sus cejas, no muy delgadas ni muy gruesas, a menudo desordenadas. Se esmeró en su mentón duro y varonil. Titubeó en sus labios, siempre sonrientes, y en vez de una sonrisa los hizo esbozar una mueca seria.

¿Quién era ese chico en realidad? De verdad anhelaba descubrirlo y a lo largo de las semanas que siguieron comenzó a dibujar una novela gráfica que lo tenía a él como protagonista.

* * *

Para suerte de Sora, que durante los primeros segundos del viaje realmente se sintió aterrada por la posibilidad de que terminaran estrellándose contra un auto, Taichi aparcó la motocicleta al poco rato cerca de un terreno baldío que estaría probablemente a unos veinte minutos del restaurante caminando.

Aquel lugar probablemente había sido una cancha de fútbol alguna vez, pero el crecimiento del césped y lo descuidado que se veía hacía presumible que no se utilizaba hace tiempo. Era solo un sitio abandonado que de seguro los vándalos del sector utilizaban a sus anchas sin nadie que les importunara.

Lo bueno era que al menos seguía estando cercado por una reja de alambre que había impedido que se deteriorara del todo.

Cuando la chica consiguió bajarse sin matarse en el proceso, se quitó el casco y se quedó mirando la vieja cancha con detenimiento.

—Lo siento —dijo Taichi a su lado, y ella observó por el rabillo del ojo su calzado deportivo pensando que debió imaginar adónde la llevaría; después de todo, ese tipo de zapatillas en particular no iban del todo bien con el resto de su look—, pero después de pasarme cinco horas sentado tengo los músculos agarrotados. Comprenderás que necesito estirar las piernas —le explicó.

—Yo no te lo pedí —susurró en respuesta, regresando la vista a la cancha.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que me esperaras —replicó, de nuevo con las manos en puños. Le irritaba la idea de que incluso en son de broma o sutilmente como si no le importara, quisiera echarle la culpa. Pero además había reconocido el lugar y posiblemente eso era lo que más la molestaba.

—Lo sé —suspiró, dándole a su voz un tono de resignación—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Juegas? —Sora se miró a sí misma. Sin duda sus pantalones no parecían adecuados para jugar fútbol y ella, a diferencia de él, no se había pasado las horas anteriores sentada, por lo que sus piernas no estaban suplicando por algo de movimiento. Mientras tanto Taichi se había volteado para extraer algo de la maleta de su moto—. Sé que a la mayoría de las chicas no les gusta el fútbol, pero...

—Lo haré —lo interrumpió ella.

Cuando el chico se volvió, tenía un viejo balón en sus manos; aquel era el objeto que Sora había creído ver por encima de su hombro antes de subirse a la moto. Pero por sobre todo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa honesta, y eso la hizo reafirmar su decisión.

Estuvieron jugando unos treinta o treinta y cinco minutos, no más que eso. El terreno no era idóneo y los hizo tropezar y hasta caer en una que otra ocasión, hacía calor y la malla de una de las porterías estaba rota, lo que causó que cada vez que Taichi hacía un gol la pelota saliera disparada lejos de allí y tuvieran que turnarse para ir por ella, pero aun así lo disfrutaron.

Al final cayeron sentados uno junto al otro, rendidos, sudorosos y con las respiraciones agitadas. Cuando decidieron terminar el partido en un empate del que no pudieron salir Taichi había ido a una tienda de conveniencia cercana para comprar un par de refrescos que yacían a sus costados, pues todavía seguían intentando recuperar el resuello. A pesar de lo corto que fue el improvisado partido, ambos habían dado lo mejor de sí y eran jugadores bastante buenos, de allí que terminaran cansados.

—Lo haces bien. ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar así? —la pregunta podía haber sido formulada por cualquiera de los dos considerando que sus pensamientos no eran muy diferentes en esos instantes, pero salió de labios de Taichi.

—Fui parte del equipo femenil de soccer de mi escuela hasta los doce años —contestó con franqueza, lo que no dejó de extrañarla pues no solía ser tan abierta con desconocidos.

—¿Y luego?

—Cambié al tenis.

Taichi chasqueó la lengua.

—Al menos está claro que no se te ha olvidado cómo jugar un verdadero deporte... —dijo con cierto aire pedante que a ella le hizo un poco de gracia. Finalmente, después de horas, comenzaba a relajarse.

Pasaron varios minutos hablando de todo y nada a la vez, cosas intrascendentales, superficiales e inconexas que no decían mucho de ninguno de los dos, pero aun así Sora se sorprendió de lo fácil que era hablar con él, ya que con la pinta que siempre traía parecía ser un chico más inaccesible.

A pesar de que el protagonista de su novela era más bien noble y escondía un difícil pasado que ni siquiera ella había descubierto todavía, seguía imaginándose que el modelo en el que se basaba era un poco soberbio e intratable; resultaba difícil juntar la dualidad que notaba en él, la forma en que era con sus amigos y cómo se comportaba cuando creía que nadie le estaba mirando o en ese momento con ella.

De todos modos, aquella especie de tregua o remanso de paz duró poco, ya que pronto el ambiente volvió a tornarse tenso como lo había sido al principio, y ella se preguntó si acaso hacerla jugar no había sido un truco de su parte para que bajara la guardia; un truco en el que acababa de caer.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó Taichi de pronto, sorprendiéndola.

—¿El qué? —A pesar de que intuía a qué se refería, prefirió ganar unos segundos extra.

—Que me gusta el fútbol. Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano la gente que lo sabe y me sobrarían dedos.

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que lo sé y no fue simplemente algo que me inventé? Que me haya basado en ti para dibujar al protagonista de mi novela no quiere decir que sea igualito a ti.

—Entonces sí soy yo... reconoces que me usaste de modelo sin mi permiso —dijo él con un aire entre contemplativo y jocoso. Sora no pudo saber si iba en serio o no, pero comenzaba a pensar que con él siempre era difícil saberlo.

—Claro que eres tú. No es como que pudiera negarlo si el parecido es tan evidente...

—¿Y cómo lo supiste? —insistió.

—Ya te lo dije. No es que lo supiera, pude solo inventármelo...

—Es cierto —concordó con un asentimiento de cabeza—, podría creer que es verdad si no fuera porque...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó cuando él se calló de repente y apartó la mirada.

—Porque acertaste en demasiadas cosas para que solo sea una casualidad más. La forma en que me dibujaste... sabía que era yo, pero a la vez es como si no lo fuera. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

—Creo que lo hago.

—Es tu turno de responder.

Sora se abrazó las piernas y clavó la mirada en algún punto del otro lado de la calle, como si de verdad hubiera algo interesante allí que no fueran varios bloques de edificios y los coches que pasaban por el sector, cubriendo parcialmente la vista de tanto en tanto.

—Esto…un día que salía de un turno te vi aquí. Estaba lloviendo, pero a ti no parecía importante. Quedé tan impactada que cuando llegué a casa te dibujé.

—Vale —replicó él cabeceando un par de veces de manera distraída; al menos daba la impresión de haberle creído.

Un denso silencio se instaló entre ambos y Sora, que había vuelto a ponerse inexplicablemente tensa, decidió abrir su soda para romperlo. Esta burbujeó un par de segundos frente a sus ojos antes de que pudiera llevársela a los labios.

Taichi eligió justo ese instante para seguir con el interrogatorio, causando que ella por poco se atorara.

—¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? —Su tono de voz no reflejaba nada más que no fuera auténtica curiosidad por conocer la respuesta. No había molestia, reproche ni inquietud.

Sora pensó que si hubiera sido ella quien se encontrara la libreta de otra persona que la había estado dibujando a escondidas se hubiera asustado un poco, tal vez por eso había temido tanto a la reacción del chico desde que apareció en el restaurante.

—Te va a sonar estúpido y cliché, pero supongo que mereces saberlo. Lo hice porque quería descubrir lo que había detrás de la apariencia de chico malo.

—¿Y cómo podías estar segura de que había algo? O de que lo hay.

—Porque lo he visto. No importa lo bien que una persona finja, y tú lo haces bien. Siempre hay momentos, pequeños instantes en que la máscara se descorre. Y pasas tanto tiempo en el restaurante que me diste tiempo suficiente para verlo. Al verdadero tú. No quiero sonar pretenciosa, no digo que te conozca, pero sé al menos que no eres el chico malo que pretendes.

Después de eso Taichi se quedó tanto tiempo callado, que Sora temió que la creyera loca y fuera a burlarse de ella o marcharse sin más. Nada de aquello ocurrió. En su lugar el chico esbozó una de sus sonrisas más sinceras.

—Eres una chica muy particular, Sora Takenouchi. Y dibujas muy bien, aunque... ¿no crees que por lo menos deberías preguntar antes de dibujar a la gente? No puedo negar que me sentí un poco _paparazzeado_ por decirlo de algún modo.

—Lo sé, yo... pensé que estarías más molesto. Pero no se me ocurrió preguntarte porque no soy profesional, o no todavía al menos, así que no es como si planeara publicar mi novela y lucrar con tu imagen. Además, no sé cuánto habrás visto... si la hojeaste seguro te diste cuenta de que no está terminada. De todos modos, te pido disculpas.

—No deberías pedir disculpas cuando dibujas tan bien. Digo... tú tienes el don del dibujo y yo soy guapo, es normal que me quisieras como tu modelo.

—Presumido.

—Ella solía decirme que lo era... —susurró él.

Sora se volteó a mirarlo y al ver la sombra que acababa de posarse en sus rasgos, tuvo un repentino recuerdo.

* * *

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Sí que había visto a Taichi solo una vez antes de ese día en que fue por ella al restaurante.

Había sido solo una vez y por cosa de segundos, pero contaba, y más porque se había pasado días pensando en ello.

Debió ser en pleno invierno, ya que recordaba claramente que llovía a cántaros. El restaurante estaba parcialmente vacío tal vez porque la mayoría de los clientes había preferido llevar algo desde la casa o comer algún almuerzo improvisado en lugar de enfrentarse a la tormenta, dado que en la televisión habían advertido que se trataría de las peores de la temporada.

Sora estaba detrás del mesón limpiando un poco cuando sintió la campanilla y los vio a entrar; al chico castaño acompañado de su amigo rubio, el segundo detrás del primero. Ninguno de los dos traía buena cara, pero aun así le pidió a una de sus compañeras que ya iba rumbo a atenderlos que le permitiera a ella hacerlo.

Esperó a que eligieran una mesa y se acercó con aire entusiasta para tomarles el pedido que resultó ser muy simple a diferencia de las grandes comidas que ordenaban cuando iban en grupo. Una porción de papas fritas y dos gaseosas, una de limón y la otra de naranja. A Sora le dio la impresión de que lo pedían solo por pedir algo, pero desde luego no los cuestionó.

Diez minutos más tarde les llevó su orden, escuchando sin querer parte de la conversación.

—No era necesario que te me pegaras, estoy bien —dijo Taichi con tono cansado.

—Bah, como si yo fuera a hacer tal cosa. Sabes muy bien que soy quien generalmente no puede librarse de ti y no al revés.

—Su pedido —se apresuró a decir, temiendo que en cualquier minuto uno de los dos se volviera hacia donde ella estaba y se la encontrara parada allí, escuchando su conversación como una chismosa.

El rubio asintió por cortesía y Taichi ni la miró, por lo que Sora no tuvo más remedio que marcharse. Mientras se giraba, alcanzó a oír un último comentario del amigo.

—Es que no deberías estar solo en un día como hoy.

Dos minutos más tarde se marchó del local sin haber probado ni una sola papa ni bebido su refresco.

Esa vez Sora vio a Taichi, que por ese tiempo no tenía nombre para ella, tan triste, que quiso acercarse y preguntarle si se encontraba bien.

Lo hizo, llegó a encaminarse hacia él, pero justo entonces el chico se levantó de golpe y se fue, dejando el pago junto a su bebida también sin consumir.

Los vidrios empañados le impidieron a la pelirroja seguirle el rastro una vez que salió del local, y el temor a lo que pudiera pensar hizo que desistiera de la fugaz e intensa idea que tuvo de seguirlo.

¿Quién era ella después de todo? Solo una dibujante aficionada que lo había elegido como modelo. Él ni siquiera sabía quién era.

* * *

—Dijiste ella... —susurró Sora—. ¿Entonces es una chica? La razón de que seas... _así_...

—¿Qué quieres decir con que sea así? ¿Una especie de rebelde sin causa?

—No, digo...esa es la impresión que das, pero estoy bastante segura de que eres más que eso, de que eres alguien diferente a lo que todos piensan inclusive. A eso te referías antes, ¿no?

—Supongo. Es difícil abandonar viejas costumbres.

—¿Y qué pasó? —Taichi se giró a mirarla, haciéndola sentir avergonzada de su pregunta—. Digo, si quieres hablar de ello.

Una sonrisa plástica estiró los labios del chico.

—No era solo una chica. Era la mejor del mundo —comentó con la mirada perdida en el césped.

Sora no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionada. De todas las razones que había barajado, que se comportara de una manera tan falsa solo por una ex novia era la más predecible de todas. ¿Cuánto literatura y cine no habría al respecto?

—Mi hermana... —continuó el chico, sorprendiéndola totalmente—. Apuesto a que esa no te la esperabas.

* * *

Afuera llovía tanto que parecía que el cielo se caería en cualquier minuto. Sus padres lo habían dejado a cargo de Hikari, ya que la menor se encontraba enferma, pero él lo único que quería era salir a jugar.

—Eres como una especie de perro —solía decirle Yamato—. No puedes estar quieto ni encerrado mucho tiempo.

Y tal vez tuviera razón.

Así que abrigó lo mejor que pudo a su hermanita y la llevó a una cancha cercana al departamento en la que solían jugar. Desde luego no había nadie. ¿Quién más en su sano juicio saldría un día como ese y más llevando a una enferma con él?

—¿Estás listas, Hikari? —preguntó entusiasmado con un pie sobre el balón.

Desde el otro lado de la cancha la menor asintió con un torpe movimiento de cabeza. Tenía fiebre, pero eso su hermano ni siquiera lo había notado.

—¡Pues ahí va, patea fuerte!

Dio al balón una gran patada que lo arrastró hasta los pies de Hikari, pero esta apenas fue capaz de dar un ligero e inútil golpe de vuelta y él tuvo el descaro de enfadarse con ella. Le gritó, le dijo que debía esforzarse más y entonces su hermana se desvaneció, cayendo de un solo movimiento al suelo.

Aterrado, corrió hacia ella, se arrodilló y acomodó su cabeza sobre su regazo mientras la lluvia los empapaba cada vez más. La mano le ardió cuando le tocó la frente. ¡Tenía muchísima fiebre!

—Lo siento, hermano —murmuró ella, delirante—. Por no patear bien el balón.

—¿Qué? ¡Tonta! ¡No te preocupes por algo así! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te sentías mal? ¿Por qué...? —Se detuvo al notar que su hermana volvía a cerrar los ojos—. ¡Hikari!

Siguió llamándola por un rato, pero ella no contestó. La remeció mientras el pánico le subía por la garganta una y otra vez hasta que decidió que lo mejor sería cargarla hasta el departamento. Como pudo, logró subírsela a la espalda y puso todo su esfuerzo en levantarse. Le costó una barbaridad. Su hermanita no era pesada; es más, él mismo solía decirle que era una pluma, pero con la ropa que traía puesta y el agua humedeciéndola había aumentado considerablemente de peso.

En cuanto logró pararse con ella a cuestas, dos siluetas adultas se vislumbraron a lo lejos.

—Papá, mamá... —susurró el pequeño Taichi—. Ayuda...

* * *

—Ella tenía ocho años y mis padres me dejaron cuidándola, pero no... estaba tan encaprichado con salir a jugar que no me di cuenta de lo mal que estaba o los esfuerzos que hacía para mantenerse en pie. Yo se lo pregunté antes de salir de casa, le pregunté si se encontraba bien y ella me dijo que estaba mejorando rápido. Debí saber que mentía...

—Pero tenías once años, ¿no? Dijiste que era tres años menor que tú.

Taichi cabeceó desganado.

—Eras solo un niño como ella, no tenías forma de...

—Ya, pero aun así debí saberlo. Era mi deber como hermano mayor, ¿comprendes? —preguntó con la mandíbula tensa y la mirada oscurecida.

Sora se sintió tan intimidada que prefirió callar.

—Ella —continuó Taichi su relato—...falleció en el hospital esa misma noche de una bronconeumonía. Mi mamá estaba enfurecida conmigo. Mi papá intentaba calmarla, pero en el fondo...sé que en el fondo estaba tan molesto como ella y tenían razón en estarlo. Fui un egoísta, sobrepuse mis deseos a los de mi pequeña hermana enferma.

»La gente suele decir que las pérdidas de este tipo se superan, que con el tiempo el dolor al menos mengua... pero no es cierto. Y aun si lo fuera, sé que la culpa no se irá. No merezco que se vaya.

Después el chico se quedó callado por tanto tiempo que Sora creyó que no volvería a hablar y que esa inesperada cita, por llamarla de alguna forma, terminaría de una forma más extraña de la que había empezado.

—Sé que mis padres nunca podrán superarlo y es mi culpa, solo mi culpa. Ellos intentaron seguir adelante y perdonarme, lo sé, pero la mirada de mi madre nunca más fue la misma y no digo solo por la forma en que me mira a mí, sino en general, con todo el mundo...

—¿Por eso finges todo el tiempo? ¿Tus amigos lo saben?

—Algunos de ellos. Generalmente eludo el tema...

—Pero lo estás hablando ahora conmigo. —No pudo evitar decir—. Y ni siquiera me conoces. ¿Por qué?

—Porque al parecer tú descubriste ese lado de mí que no me gusta mostrar —murmuró con una sonrisa amarga.

* * *

Tenía quince años cuando lo supo. No importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, cuántos días, meses o años; la muerte de su hermana seguiría sintiéndose como si hubiera sido ayer. Seguiría doliendo y pesando de la misma forma, incluso cuando sus padres intentaban aparentar que no. Simplemente había roto a su familia ese día y no había forma de recomponerla.

Poco a poco comenzó a alejarse de sus amigos y encerrarse en sí mismo; la sonrisa ya la había perdido hace rato. Frecuentaba, eso sí, a otro tipo de chicos de su secundaria, la clase de chicos sobre quienes los padres suelen advertir, esas malas juntas que no convienen a nadie, menos a un joven tan perdido como lo era él en ese entonces.

En la víspera de sus dieciséis años empezó a beber. Fue la primera vez, pero no sería la última, y a esa habría de seguir la primera que se drogó.

Se convirtió en un chico problema con todas sus letras.

* * *

—Supongo...yo...supongo que en algún punto solo quise hacer lo que ella nunca podría. Beber alcohol y emborracharme, drogarme inclusive, ir de fiesta, enamorarme... cada cosa que hacía la justificaba diciéndome que era por ella. Era estúpido e injusto, desde luego, pero... durante mucho tiempo la utilicé de excusa. Hasta que Yamato me salvó.

—¿Yamato?

—Uno de los chicos que va conmigo al restaurante. Es el rubio.

—¿El que estaba contigo ese día que llovía mucho y discutieron? —La mirada interrogante que le dirigió Taichi logró que se diera cuenta de que acababa de dejarse en evidencia—. Q-quiero decir, yo... me llamó la atención, porque estaban ustedes solos y siempre...

—Veo que eres observadora. Sí, es él. Ese día del que hablas era el...

—El aniversario de muerte de tu hermana, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó, sintiendo que alguien se había apoderado de su lengua haciéndola hablar más de la cuenta.

Taichi solo cabeceó en respuesta y ella tuvo que apartar la mirada para evitar la incomodidad del momento. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cancha llena de maleza, un pensamiento insistente que apenas pudo contener dentro de su boca invadió su mente.

La cancha... de todos los lugares en los que podría jugar, ¿por qué el chico prefería ir a esa que se encontraba en tan mal estado?

La respuesta se le antojó tan evidente que no supo cómo no la vio antes.

«—Era esta—pensó—. La cancha a la que trajo a su hermana.»

* * *

Ese día habían suspendido su única clase de la mañana y en lugar de irse con sus amigos como habría hecho en un día normal, prefirió refugiarse en el restaurante al que iban siempre. Le gustaba ese lugar, no sabía por qué. Quizá era solo costumbre, o quizá era porque le agradaba sentir que estaba rodeado de gente, solo comensales felices y hambrientos que durante una hora o dos se olvidaban de sus problemas; de ese modo podía creer que para él también era posible y que un día dejaría de fingir.

A esa hora todavía era temprano para el almuerzo, por lo que no había muchas personas. Solo la mitad de los camareros estaban trabajando y al comprobarlo sintió que faltaba alguien. En realidad, faltaba más de alguien, pero tuvo la sensación de que inconscientemente extrañaba la presencia de una persona en particular.

Pidió un batido y se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo. Su plan era hacer hora allí y luego tal vez ir a un parque o algo semejante; pocas veces se permitía el lujo de estar a solas, probablemente porque tanto como un lujo era también un riesgo, el riesgo de acabar perdido entre sus remordimientos. Pero reconocía que por sobre todo resultaba agradable no tener que fingir, descansar al menos un par de horas del papel de ese chico genial y amigable que todos, con contadas excepciones, pensaban que era.

Veinte minutos más tarde jugaba con la bombilla de su vaso totalmente vacío, preguntándose si debía pedir algo más o solo marcharse; seguro que en cualquier momento uno de los camareros resolvía su dilema yendo a comunicarle que no podía estar allí sin comer o beber algo, menos cuando se acercaba la hora del almuerzo y el restaurante estaría a rebosar como de costumbre.

Acababa de decidir que se iría cuando sus ojos captaron un objeto sobre la mesa que tenía enfrente.

Era una libreta que seguramente alguien habría dejado olvidada. No tenía nada especial, desde donde estaba apenas se notaba el estampado de aves que adornaba su portada, pero una extraña curiosidad lo embargó.

Allí no había nadie cuando él llegó, por lo que debía pertenecer a alguien que estuvo antes en el local. Lo raro era que nadie se lo hubiera llevado o lo hubiera entregado a uno de los encargados.

Siguiendo un instinto que no supo de dónde nació, se levantó y se hizo con ella. De cerca pudo apreciar la belleza de la portada tan detallada y artística. Parecía haber sido diseñada por su propietario o propietaria, aunque la verdad es que tenía un toque femenino ineludible.

Seguro que fuera de quien fuera, esa persona no tardaría en extrañarla así que mejor la devolvía.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se acercó al mesón, pero en el camino la libreta se le resbaló de las manos.

Soltó una maldición entre dientes por su torpeza mientras se agachaba a recogerla. Y entonces se congeló.

Producto de la caída la libreta se había abierto en una página al azar. No fue su intención espiar su contenido, de haberlo querido lo habría hecho antes, pero fue inevitable que sus ojos se posaran sobre el dibujo que aparecía en ella.

Era el retrato de un chico, un retrato bastante bueno de hecho. Es más, si no hubiera sido porque lo identificó como un retrato suyo, habría pensado que la persona que lo dibujó tenía bastante talento y ahí habría quedado el asunto. Con el paso de los días probablemente hasta lo hubiera olvidado.

Pero no. Verse a sí mismo plasmado en una hoja lo paralizó.

¿Qué se suponía que hacía allí? ¿Quién lo había dibujado con tanto detalle?

Con cautela, miró a su alrededor para verificar si alguien había notado su pequeño incidente, pero nadie le miraba; tanto clientes como trabajadores seguían en lo suyo, totalmente ajenos al castaño que permanecía agachado junto a una de las mesas con expresión desconcertada.

No pudo evitarlo. Antes había tenido la deferencia de no abrirla, pero ahora que acababa de descubrir que él estaba en una de las hojas, tomó la libreta y se sentó en la silla más cercana para revisar las demás páginas.

Se dio cuenta casi de inmediato de que aquello parecía ser una novela gráfica. Y tal como creyó, él no solo estaba en uno de los dibujos, sino que en varios.

No es que fuera tan egocéntrico para pensar que tenía un acosador o acosadora —además eso, honestamente, daba un poco de miedo—, sino que tuvo la impresión de que habría sido mucha casualidad que la libreta se abriera justo en la única página en la que él aparecía, casi como si fuera cosa del destino que la encontrara.

Fijándose mejor, se dio cuenta de que incluso estaba en la mayoría de los planos. Casi todas las escenas transcurrían en el restaurante y aparecían también sus amigos, sin embargo, hubo una que le llamó la atención, conminándolo a detener el rápido hojeo poniendo un dedo en la mitad para que las páginas dejaran de correr.

Era otra vez él, a esa altura ya no lo sorprendía, pero estaba en una cancha de fútbol y llovía...

Recordaba perfectamente ese día.

Tragó espeso.

Lo que inicialmente le pareció solo curioso, ahora lo inquietaba un poco.

¿Es que alguien estuvo siguiéndolo sin que él se diera cuenta?

¿Hace cuánto lo estaría haciendo? ¿Y quién?

Desde la mitad de la libreta en adelante las hojas estaban en blanco, por lo que la giró para ver de nuevo la portada y justo ahí, en una de las esquinas inferiores, distinguió un nombre que antes había pasado por alto en el apuro de averiguar de qué se trataba aquello.

 _Takenouchi S._

Ese apellido le sonaba. Estaba bastante seguro de que no pertenecía a ningún compañero de clase, así que la lógica le decía que debía tratarse de alguien del restaurante. Probablemente algún camarero o camarera. Pasaba tanto tiempo en ese lugar que no se le hacía raro que hubiera leído la placa de uno de ellos, guardándolo en su memoria involuntariamente.

Pasó varios minutos intentando recordar de quién podría tratarse.

¿Sería chico o chica?

Una vez digerido el asunto y pasado el impacto inicial, decidió que no podía tratarse de algún psicópata o acosador. Nadie que lo fuera sería tan descuidado para dejar la evidencia a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo, ¿no?

La curiosidad volvió a ganar la batalla en su interior, y fue así que decidió que encontraría a la dueño o dueño de esa libreta.

* * *

—Supongo que te he dado material suficiente para que sigas tu novela —comentó Taichi con un cierto retintín irónico que hizo dudar a Sora sobre lo que debía decir. No estaba segura de si se encontraba molesto o hablaba en serio, pero algo la hizo pensar que se trataba de lo primero.

—Escucha, sé que no me he disculpado apropiadamente, pero lamento lo que hice. No estuvo bien, incluso si no iba a publicar la novela...sé lo extraño que debe verse esto y que debí pedir tu permiso.

—Ya te habías disculpado, y para serte honesto no me molesta. Solo tenía algunas inquietudes, pero ahora que las resolví contigo debo reconocer que siento curiosidad por saber cómo sigue...

—No lo tengo claro. La verdad es que empecé a dibujarla sin tener mucha idea. Pensé que le encontraría el sentido por el camino...

—Ya veo —susurró, expresando cierta decepción en su tono de voz—. Pero hay algo que me llamó la atención y que tal vez puedas ayudarme a entender...

—Claro. Creo que te lo debo, ¿no? —replicó con cierta ironía.

—Entonces solo espera acá.

Sora asintió mientras lo veía ponerse de pie en un santiamén y trotar hacia su motocicleta. No tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que el objeto que lo vio sacar de la maleta era su libreta.

En menos de un minuto el chico ya estaba de vuelta a su lado.

—Voy a ser sincero, la leí un par de veces por si me daba una idea de quién era su dueño o dueña... y una de esas veces me di cuenta de que tú apareces en casi todos los planos.

—¿Cómo? —El desconcierto que apareció en su cara no fue fingido; realmente no tenía idea de lo que hablaba.

—Sí, verás... me di cuenta desde el principio de que tienes una especie de obsesión con el cabello. Aquí está Yamato —indicó, señalando con un dedo un dibujo en el que aparecía un chico sentado frente a Taichi con el cabello rubio brillante—. Y este es Jou. Este de acá es Koushiro —siguió diciendo, como si se los presentara; el primero tenía el cabello azul y el segundo rojo. La cosa era que mientras la mayoría estaban pintados a la rápida, solo como algo provisional, todos tenían el cabello perfectamente coloreado, lo que le daba a la novela un toque bastante peculiar.

—Ya veo tu punto. La verdad es que no me gusta tanto pintar como dibujar. Esperaba poder hacerlo después y nunca se me pasó por la cabeza que alguien fuera a verlo, menos tú.

—Me lo imaginé. Pero en cuanto me di cuenta de eso noté sin esfuerzo que siempre había una chica pelirroja cerca mío...

Sora entreabrió los labios mientras sus ojos perseguían los diversos puntos en los dibujos que Taichi le iba señalando. En todos ellos aparecía ella. ¿Cómo es que había pasado eso por alto?

Lo peor era que ni siquiera podía negarlo, porque llevaba puesto el uniforme del restaurante que consistía en una blusa blanca y una falda tubo de color negro que le llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas. Sobre ella iba un delantal anudado en la cintura y todo el atuendo era coronado por una cinta negra que se enlazaba en el cuello.

Sobraba decir que ella era la única pelirroja que trabajaba en ese lugar.

—No...no me había dado cuenta. Digo... también están algunos de mis compañeros —trató de excusarse.

—Ya —replicó con un toque de diversión en su voz que Sora no pasó por alto—. Pero siempre estás tú.

—No entiendo lo que tratas de decir. —Frunció el ceño, un poco molesta de que él pareciera burlarse de algo que ella no entendía.

—No es nada en especial, solo...me pregunté si no será que inconscientemente te gusto y por eso te dibujaste ahí. Para poder estar cerca mío de alguna manera.

La mandíbula de Sora se desencajó sin previo aviso.

—Eres un presumido —reclamó, avergonzada al sentir que las mejillas se le inflaban como si fuera una especie de caricatura. ¿Qué actitud tan infantil e impropia de ella era esa?

—No creas. Me gusta... —dijo él con un tono más serio. Tenía tantos cambios de humor que Sora comenzaba a sentirse mareada.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó totalmente perdida.

—Que te dibujaras. Me hace pensar que, aunque ese chico se vea como yo, puede ser más inteligente y darse cuenta de la bonita pelirroja que trabaja en el restaurante.

Sora sintió su rostro arder casi al instante. La verdad es que nunca nadie le había hecho un halago tan lindo, pero ni siquiera estaba segura de si hablaba en serio o solo le tomaba el pelo, por lo que prefirió omitir cualquier comentario al respecto.

—Es tarde. Creo que debería irme a casa, así que si ya respondí todas tus dudas...

—Yo te llevaré —ofreció, aunque más que un ofrecimiento sonó a un dictamen.

—Oh, no hace falta. Puedo caminar, de hecho, me encanta caminar... —puntualizó mientras se ponía de pie—. Además, hace un buen día y no quisiera desaprovecharlo. Normalmente paso mucho tiempo al interior de los edificios y...

—Sora —interrumpió él—. Dije que te llevaré. Yo te traje hasta aquí casi secuestrada, así que creo que lo justo es que te lleve.

Sora abrió la boca para replicar, pero ya sea porque no encontró ningún argumento o simplemente no halló la fuerza para seguir resistiéndose, terminó cerrándola sin decir nada.

Su segundo viaje resultó mucho mejor que el primero. Taichi condujo cautelosamente entre los vehículos haciendo que Sora se preguntara si el chico no se había tomado como una broma personal el decirle que era un buen conductor y luego manejar como un loco solo para asustarla. Aunque apenas lo conocía, le daba la sensación de que no estaba mal encaminada en sus suposiciones.

Justo cuando casi comenzaba a disfrutar el viaje, el chico aparcó frente a un viejo bloque de departamentos que ella reconoció al instante.

—Es aquí, ¿no? —Quiso corroborar él la dirección al notar que Sora no se bajaba y seguía aferrada a su cintura, se imaginó que por la falta de costumbre de andar en moto.

—Sí, sí... —dijo mientras lo soltaba y se quitaba el casco—. Es aquí. Gracias por traerme —añadió mientras se bajaba, queriendo desaparecer en el interior del edificio lo antes posible.

—¡Sora! —gritó cuando ella ya se había alejado diez pasos. La pelirroja se volvió con gesto de interrogación—. Me gustaría regalarte el casco, pero es el único que tengo y me gusta aparentar que soy cuidadoso de vez en cuando.

Ella le miró confundida hasta que bajó la vista a sus manos y se dio cuenta de que sostenía el objeto en una de ellas.

—Oh, lo lamento... —murmuró al tiempo que volvía con torpeza sobre sus pasos para devolvérselo—. No me había dado cuenta.

Taichi asintió mientras tomaba el casco y lo ponía en su regazo.

—Entonces... adiós —dijo ella, queriendo huir de nueva cuenta.

—¿Tienes prisa?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Solo me dio esa impresión. Pero me acabo de acordar de una duda que tenía.

—¿Otra? —preguntó con aire afligido—. De acuerdo, solo dilo.

—El nombre del protagonista... ¿por qué elegiste Kuranami? Suena más a un apellido.

—¿Esa es tu duda? —preguntó entre incrédula y avergonzada. De todas las cosas que podría querer saber... ¿por qué esa?

—Sí, y hace un rato dijiste que me lo debías.

—Lo sé. Solo no veo por qué te interesa saber eso, pero es un anagrama de Murakami.

—¿Murakami?

—Ya sabes, el escritor. No es exacto de todos modos porque tuve que cambiar una letra.

—Vale...

—Si ya es todo, debo entrar ahora. —Volvió a hacer ademán de girarse, pero una vez más la voz de Taichi la detuvo en seco.

—Oye, Sora... ¿volveremos a vernos?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

Taichi se encogió de hombros.

—A que me gustaría leer la novela terminada. Como muso inspirador tengo derecho, ¿no?

La chica lo miró en silencio, intentando descifrar sus verdaderas intenciones. Segundos más tarde se dio por vencida con un suspiro.

—Pues no estoy segura...

—Vamos, no me dejes con la duda. Dime, ¿tendrá contenido para mayores? —Fue tal la cara de horror que se pintó en el rostro de ella que Taichi no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada—. ¡Es broma! Que susceptible eres. Me conformo con un final feliz para Kuranami y tu alter ego.

—Ella no es mi alter ego, presumido.

—Pero entonces... ¿volveremos a vernos?

—Puede ser. Vamos a dejar que las cosas sigan su curso y tal vez tú y yo nos encontremos nuevamente. Prefiero que el destino nos sorprenda.

Estuviera de acuerdo o no, Taichi no pudo objetar nada a ello y simplemente la vio alejarse hasta perderse en el interior del edificio.

* * *

Aquella tarde se saltó una clase y fue al restaurante para averiguar a quién pertenecía la libreta.

Al entrar pensó en preguntarle al jefe o a alguno de los camareros. ¿Quién quitaba que no se lo estuviera imaginando todo y el Takenouchi o la Takenouchi que creía haber visto ahí no fuera un Tachikawa u otro apellido similar. Quizá su memoria solo le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Pero justo entonces, cuando sus pies ya se encaminaban hacia el mesón, notó a una chica pelirroja limpiando las mesas, y algo se disparó dentro de su cabeza.

Lo que le llamó la atención fue su cabello de un naranja idéntico al de la chica que siempre estaba cerca del protagonista en la novela, pero nunca hablaba con él. Alguien que siempre estaba ahí y a quien su versión dibujada nunca notaba; alguien que fácilmente podría haber quedado grabado en su inconsciente de alguna manera.

Y lo supo. Supo que se trataba de ella al instante, mucho antes de que se voltease y pudiera comprobar su nombre en su place que la identificaba como trabajadora del local.

—Oye, pelirroja —la llamó con desenfado, sin saber que aquel iba a ser el principio de una historia más allá del papel y el dibujo.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

Seis meses habían transcurrido desde el día en que Taichi conoció oficialmente a Sora. Desde entonces no había vuelto a verla, ya que según le dijeron en el restaurante la chica había renunciado el día siguiente a aquel que compartieron en la cancha de fútbol. Increíblemente la noticia no lo sorprendió tanto. Si bien ella nunca lo dijo ni lo dio a entender de manera clara, sus últimas palabras de algún modo lo anunciaban, o eso pensó cuando se enteró.

Varias veces estuvo tentado a preguntar más por ella, si sabían dónde vivía o había dejado alguna seña acerca de un nuevo trabajo; probablemente el jefe no se lo diría, tal vez algún compañero cotilla sí, pero al final siempre desistía de la idea, queriendo ante todo respetar sus deseos. Si ella prefería que el destino los uniera otra vez, entonces él esperaría y confiaría en que así fuera. Ahora, si tal reencuentro no se daba dentro de un año, tomaría cartas en el asunto. Pero todavía faltaba para eso.

Aquella mañana de viernes se había quedado dormido, por lo que al salir apresuradamente del departamento tropezó con un paquete rectangular que se hallaba junto a la puerta y por poco terminó contra el suelo.

Maldiciendo, se acuclilló para tomarlo y se encontró con su nombre escrito en el papel café que lo envolvía en una letra un tanto cuadrada e impersonal que no supo reconocer.

Pensó en volver al departamento y dejarlo sobre la mesa para verlo después, pero algo lo detuvo de hacerlo. Teniendo el objeto entre las manos, terminó por decidir que se tardaría más volviendo a abrir la puerta que abriendo el paquete para desvelar su contenido. Además, la verdad sea dicha, la curiosidad siempre podía con él.

Sus dedos rompieron con ansias el envoltorio mientras la intriga palpitaba en su interior. Trozos de papel fueron cayendo al suelo, junto a sus pies, hasta que tuvo una pequeña y conocida libreta frente a sus ojos; solo entonces sus dedos detuvieron su labor por un par de segundos.

Con cuidado, retiró el papel que quedaba y delineó con la yema de un dedo las aves que se entrelazaban en la portada, deteniéndose más tiempo en una naranja que estaba en el centro, antes de atreverse a abrirla y avanzar rápidamente hasta el final esperando poder saber de una vez por todas cómo terminaba la novela.

Lo que vio, sin embargo, lo dejó sin aliento pues no era nada que hubiera esperado ver. Para ser más exactos, nada que pudiera haberse imaginado.

En la última página había dos dibujos diferentes, uno debajo del otro. En el primero aparecían él y Hikari de niños, exactamente como se veían a sus once y ocho años respectivamente, abrazados lado a lado en una cancha de fútbol.

Una lágrima resbaló de su rostro y cayó sobre la camiseta del Taichi dibujado. Él la secó enseguida, temiendo arruinar la pintura, cosa que por fortuna no ocurrió.

Debajo de aquella imagen que sin duda era la réplica de una fotografía, había una idéntica en la que también aparecían ellos, solo que con veintitrés y veinte años, o cómo se verían a esas edades si su hermana todavía estuviera viva y pudieran tomarse una foto.

Al final de la página, en el borde inferior, se hallaba escrita una pequeña línea: _Después de tantos años, Kuranami finalmente se había reconciliado con su pasado._

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios mientras daba vuelta a la página sin tener claro por qué, solo por una especie de presentimiento que lo llevó a encontrarse con una nota final.

 _Taichi,_

 _No sé por qué, pero presentí que te irías directo al final de la novela, tal vez por eso preferí poner una nota aquí y no al inicio._

El chico sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas que seguían derramándose inconteniblemente por sus mejillas. ¿Tan predecible era acaso?

¿Cómo es que una chica con la que había hablado solo una vez podía saber tanto de él?

 _Si es como creo y ya te has spoileado, realmente lo lamento porque no se supone que es así como debe ser, ¿sabes? Es como la vida...aunque a veces nos gustaría conocer el final, es precisamente no conocerlo lo que la vuelve emocionante._

 _Pero bueno, el daño ya está hecho. Solo espero que al igual que Kuranami un día puedas reconciliarte con tu pasado. Puede tomar muchos años, pero confío en que lo lograrás._

 _También aprovecho la oportunidad para disculparme por acosarte un poco más. No fue mi intención hacerlo, pero era necesario para el final, de modo que tuve que recurrir a una persona para conseguir una fotografía tuya y de Hikari._

 _No puedo revelarte mi fuente, aunque algo me dice que de todos modos sabrás de quién se trata. Solo no seas muy duro con él, ¿de acuerdo? Puedo ser realmente persuasiva cuando me lo propongo._

E _s extraño, cuando terminé de dibujar pensé que no tenía mucho que decir, pero ahora no puedo dejar de escribir, aunque en rigor solo me resta decir una última cosa._

 _Ahora que he terminado la novela, creo que podríamos vernos de nuevo._

 _Sé que dije que dejáramos que el destino nos sorprendiera, pero creo que me he aburrido de esperarlo._

 _Te dejo mi número._

 _Con afecto,_

 _Sora._

 _PD: Gracias por ayudarme a encontrarle el sentido a mi novela._

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Escribí esta historia en un momento de mucha tensión para recordarme a mí misma que es precisamente en este tipo de situaciones en las cuales más debo aferrarme a la escritura en vez de alejarla de mí y he de decir que hacerlo me ayudó a no bloquearme y seguir adelante.

Por eso doy las gracias a Genee por confiarme este reto que inicialmente era para otra persona y a ella le digo directamente que espero que esto se acerque un poquito a lo que esperaba ver.

No soy capaz de determinar si estoy satisfecha con el resultado, pero por lo que acabo de decir es que este fic siempre será especial y no he querido cambiar prácticamente nada o nada esencial.

Con sus fallos y aciertos, fue lo que salió y me gusta que así haya sido.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
